


So We Meet Again

by DeliciousDanish



Series: Dizzy Dreamers [2]
Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousDanish/pseuds/DeliciousDanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin visits Sousuke after his graduation from the police academy and the two of them revisit the old promise they made during high school. </p><p>---</p><p>A companion story to my other SouRin: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2257728/chapters/4956816">Find A Dream To Follow</a>. It's more like a continuation of that story, but can be read alone if you just want the smut. ;D</p><p>This also ended up way longer than I intended. Innit that always the way?</p><p>Not held responsible for any typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zillyhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/gifts).



> This fic was ugly when I posted it. It's been reworked and reposted on 2/9/15.

Sousuke shielded his eyes as he transitioned from the dim indoor lighting of the ceremony hall, into the bright sunshine just outside. His dark blue uniform absorbed every ray of sun. His shirt soon began to cling to his back.  
  
"Sousuke!" A familiar voice called to him through the crowd as  he made his way through the large groups of people. His eyes caught sight of Gou's face a short ways off, smiling and waving him over. It took longer than he would have liked to reach her, but he felt relieved when he finally made it. "Sousuke congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you." The tall man smiled sheepishly as Gou began to admire him in his uniform.  
  
"I still can't believe you graduated top of your class at the police academy."  
  
"I can't wrap my head around it either." Sousuke's eyes lifted up from Gou's face, sweeping the surroundings for another red head. "Rin's not here I take it? He said his plane was going to come in today..."  
  
"I haven't heard anything from him since he boarded his flight in Australia." Gou's smile faltered a bit, the two of them shared the same feeling of disappointment. "Maybe he just ran a bit late. I know he wouldn't have missed the ceremony if he could help it."  
  
"It is what it is."  
  
"Oh! Look there! The graduating class for the fire department is coming out. I want to go say hi to Makoto. After that, I can take you out for a graduation lunch!"  
  
"You go on ahead." Sousuke made a shooing gesture with his hand. "I have some friends from the academy that want to go out to get drinks. You and I will go out to get something to eat when Rin arrives."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gou seemed hesitant, but Sousuke was insistent. After making a promise to meet up later, the two friends broke apart. The dark haired man stepped back inside the ceremony hall. Teal eyes searched and searched for Rin, but Sousuke ultimately left without finding him.  
  
He chose a bar close to his apartment, a hole in the wall sort of place, quiet and out of the way. Inside the furniture was old. You could get addicted to cigarettes from the forever lingering scent of smoke.  
  
So early in the day, there was only a few people inside. He sat at the counter, and the familiar face of the bartender appeared before him. It seemed a bit early to start drinking, only about a half past noon. Sousuke was about to order when someone interrupted his order.  
  
"Bartender, get this man a drink!" A strong and well muscled arm hooked around Sousuke's shoulders, shaking him from side to side. "You're looking at the top graduate of the police academy, Yamazaki Sousuke. Buy him a drink, it's on me."  
  
Sousuke was finally released so that he could turn his head to see the man taking the seat next to him. A smile began to spread over his face, as he recognized the familiar, and unfamiliar, face of Rin. He had grown out his hair, Sousuke noted. The red locks loose and falling just past his shoulders. His face had finally lost it's boyish charm, sharp angles had replaced a once more rounded face. Silver earrings glinted in each of Rin's ears, two on each side with a few small studs up in the cartilage.  
  
"You look like a delinquent or something." Sousuke commented dryly. Rin had the decency to look abashed.  
  
"Do I? Are you going to arrest me?" Rin leaned closer, eyes shining with mischief.  
  
"Does all that metal weigh you down when you try to swim?"  
  
"I'm using them to train my body. Weight resistance." The two men both began to laugh at the absurdity of the suggestion. Sousuke would have replied, but the bartender was looking annoyed again.  He set down Sousuke's drink stiffly, sloshing some of the amber liquid over the side of the glass. "Fix me up with what he's got."  
  
"This is pretty expensive beer. Are you sure it's okay?" Sousuke asked this over a slow and tentative sip of his drink. He set his glass neatly back on top of the water ring it was leaving.  
  
"I told you, the drinks are on me."  
  
"Well I'm not going to decline."  
  
The two men sat for a moment, drinking together in silence as they both drifted in a bubble of reflection. Rin began to look through his jacket's inside pocket, pulling out a crumpled envelope. He slid it across the bar to Sousuke and waited for the other man to pick it up. The newly made officer ran his eyes over the envelope, his face lighting up in surprise.  
  
"Rin... Are you serious about this?" Sousuke pulled the papers inside from the envelope, reading over the contents. Rin had been invited to join the Japanese Olympic team. "This is great! Congratulations!"  
  
"I couldn't believe it either at first." Rin let out a content sigh, taking the papers back from Sousuke to look at them himself. "I had always hoped I would be able to compete at the Olympic level, but dreaming about it and doing it-..."  
  
"You have more than earned it. From what Gou has been telling me, you've been setting records and winning trophies wherever you go."  
  
"Thank you... But enough about me, let's talk about you."  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Sousuke took another long drink, finishing his beer.  
  
"Tell me what you've been up to since we graduated. I didn't have a lot of time to spend with you over the summer because I got scouted and we haven't seen each other at all since then."  
  
"I thought I would be back for holidays. I just got so busy with all the training and traveling I never got the chance. Haru and the others didn't see much of me either." Rin waved for the bartender to refill Sousuke's drink, still working on his own.  
  
"Tachibana and I saw each other from time to time during classes. Our in the class training took place in the same building."  
  
"Haru told me he had gone on to become a firefighter. I was a bit late to the ceremony and I missed part of his graduation."  
  
"Wait..." Sousuke paused mid drink and turned his face to look at Rin. "You were at the graduation?!"  
  
"I told you I would be." Rin narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Your speech was a little long, don't you think?"  
  
"Probably. I'm not good at talking in front of crowds, so I tend to ramble... Why didn't you come up to me and say anything?"  
  
"Well," Rin set his head back, his face drawn into an expression on concentration. His face looked beautiful like that, though Sousuke would never tell him as much. "It's been almost four years since I last saw you. When we met up again, I guess I wanted it to be in a place that was more private. I wanted to talk to you somewhere that was just the two of us, so we wouldn't have to hold anything back."  
  
"How did you find me at this bar though?" Sousuke strained to keep the greedy smile off his face. He was more than pleased with Rin's explanation. He cupped his hands around his glass, holding onto it to help keep himself grounded.  
  
"I saw you looking for me at the ceremony. Once you left, I just sort of followed you here."  
  
"So much for being trained in observation."  
  
"Back to my original question though." Rin downed his glass and set it on the bar with a loud thunk. He received a sharp look from the bartender as he came to refill the red head's glass. "What have you been doing since graduation?"  
  
"I wasn't sure what I was going to do when you left, to be honest." Sousuke's mind drifted back to another time and place. Memories of watching Rin leave again. It had been just like in middle school, only the second time around, it had left him feeling hollow. "I spent almost a year in rehabilitation for my shoulder. It's recovered about as much as it's going to . It's at least enough that I could still get into the police academy."  
  
"I spent the time during rehabilitation working my way through community college classes. Two years of that before I finally had enough schooling to move on. I spent some time going between school and police training. I got accepted into the advanced class and I just worked my way to where I am from there."  
  
"So for the past four years, to sum things up, I've just been going to school." Sousuke finished his second glass, finally able to feel a buzz in his body.  
  
"I see." Rin murmured the words, reaching a finger out to trace the rim of his glass. The red head didn't look like he was happy about the answer he had received. Sousuke wondered to himself if maybe Rin had been asking something else entirely. "So, are you going to invite me back to your place for the night?"  
  
"I thought you were staying with Gou."  
  
"I'd rather spend some time catching up with you. I'll be with her for most of the week and you and I won't have a lot of time like this."  
  
"Alright, we can go to my place, but there's not a lot there. I just moved in, so most of my things are still in boxes." Sousuke rose from his seat and began to smooth his uniform out. Rin cocked an eyebrow at him, smirked, but said nothing as he too stood up. Hooking out a hand, Rin grabbed a hold of his glass and brought it to his lips to finish his drink. He left a tip on the counter, which the bartender eyed with distaste.  
  
The two made their way towards Sousuke's apartment, Rin insisting they stop to grab more alcohol on the way. When they arrived, Rin threw himself through the doorway. He kicked off his shoes and threw himself down on the couch. The dark haired man followed at a more reasonable pace, lining their shoes up by the entrance. He locked the door and stowed his gun belt away in the closet.  
  
The apartment was small, just a studio with a kitchen and a small bathroom next to that. Sousuke had set up his bed in the far corner of the room, leaving the rest of the space as his living/dining room. Boxes where shoved against the wall, stacked neatly and orderly. He had labled in large letters what the contents were. He wished he had thought ahead and done more unpacking before Rin's arrival.  
  
"You're kind of a heavy drinker, aren't you?" Sousuke said this with disdain in his voice. He set the six pack they had bought out on the table.  
  
"I don't think so." Rin's voice was as innocent and casual as ever. He cracked open one of the cans for himself and then did the same with another, pushing it into Sousuke's hand. The teal eyed man couldn't help but to feel a little cautious. As the night went on and the alcohol drained out, his nerves had finally settled down. "Sousuke, do you remember that promise we made back at Samezuka?"  
  
"Mmm... Vaguely." Sousuke rolled his head against the back of the couch, shutting his eyes as he tried to go back four years so he could recall.  
  
"Let me remind you." Rin's breath ghosted against the side of Sousuke's neck, causing the taller man to shudder. When he both heard and felt Rin unzip and undo his pants, he sat bolt upright, looking at the red head with a startled expression.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"The deal was, Sousuke, whoever reached their dream first got to top the other."  
  
"You've really been thinking about that this whole time we've been apart?" Sousuke wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed by the awkward teenage promise they had made, or impressed that Rin remembered. "Alright, but who won?"  
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" Rin snorted angrily and fixed Sousuke with an irritated glare. "My letter from the Olympic swim team came a month and a half ago. Long before your graduation. So I'm the winner."  
  
"Alright, do your worst."  
  
"What-...?" The look of surprise on Rin's face was priceless, clearly he hadn't been expecting Sousuke to be such a willing victim. His head cocked slightly to the side and his sharp teeth bared. Sousuke reached a hand out and hooked his fingers around the back of the smaller man's head, drawing him into a deep kiss.  
  
"Well it's like you said, you made the Olympic team and you deserve to be rewarded." Sousuke flashed Rin a smile, reaching a hand up to tossle some of the man's long locks of hair. "I never doubted for a moment that you would make it. Being on an Olympic team deserves a celebration. So let's celebrate it."  
  
"Sousuke..." Rin's surprise melted away, leaving the red head looking both pleased and embarrassed. He tenderly reached a hand out to cup the side of Sousuke's face, staring down at the taller man. "Are you sure...?  I mean when we did it before, you were always on top."  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't switch things up a bit." Sousuke shrugged, and maybe it was partly because of the alcohol, but he found himself curious about switching positions. "It's been four years since I've felt your body under mine. I'm sure the memories of it are still there, but a promise is a promise. You won."  
  
"This couch is a bit small."  
  
"Let's move to my bed then." Sousuke sat up, taking Rin's full weight against his chest with him as he went. The red head hooked his arms lazily around the taller's broad shoulders. He smirked in delight when the newly dubbed cop let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm not going to carry you."  
  
"Why not?" Rin's smug tone earned him another exasperated sigh from Sousuke.  
  
"We did just get back from drinking and I can assure you, there is nothing that kills a mood faster than dropping your partner on their ass." Sousuke's teal eyes drifted towards the nearby end table. He caught the slightest glimmer of something hidden behind two empty beer cans. Hooking an arm back behind himself, he retrieved a pair of his police-issued handcuffs. He reached over his shoulder with one cuff. and  tightened it around Rin's wrist. Shocked by this, the red-head sat back some, inspecting the metal.  "Rin Matsuoka, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you..."  
  
"So if I say 'Sousuke's body' can and will you use it against me?" Rin's lips curled back into an impish smiled and it was all Sousuke could do to keep from socking him in the arm. Instead, he caught a hold of the smaller man's other wrist and tightened the other cuff around it.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
"You're pretty bossy for someone who's about to take my dick up his ass." Rin rose to his feet, his pants sliding down his hips from where they had been undone earlier. Sousuke got to his feet next, straining to keep his eyes up as he made Rin walk backwards towards the bed. With each slow step, the denim at Rin's waist began to sink lower and lower. The taller man realized that the red head wasn't wearing anything underneath. A thought that made him shudder.  
  
"Did you know this was going to happen or something?" Sousuke asked, the chain on the cuffs slipping from his hold as Rin sat himself down on the bed.  
  
"I had a pretty good idea." Rin shrugged his shoulders. kicking off the rest of his pants before falling back against the bed. He brought his cuffed hands up to smooth his bangs back away from his face, his eyes focused on Sousuke's expressions.  
  
Sousuke watched him, a crooked smile perched on his lps. Something warm and magnetic began to spread throughout his body. He felt himself pulled by invisible strings towards the red head. His palms fell on either side of Rin's head, his knees framed Rin's hips. Metal brushed against the back of Sousuke's neck as Rin brought his arms up to rest there.  
  
Sousuke opened his mouth as Rin sat up so that their lips could meet. Their bodies came closer, giving Rin a chance to hook a leg up around the his waist. Taking the cue, Sousuke rolled to the side. Rin followed after him, coming up to loom over the cop's large body. Perched up on his knees, Rin held his hands out.  
  
"Let me get the lights and then I'll grab the key." Sousuke said, reaching over towards his nightstand. He grabbed a small remote control off the top and pressed a few of the buttons on it. The lights in the apartment began fading until they had gone out completely. The two men became cloaked in darkness.  
  
"Fancy. I like it." Rin glanced around, trying to get his eyes to adjust. Sousuke leaned back over to return the remote to it's resting place. He slid his hand down to the nightstand drawer and opened it. The drawer rattled as the contents shifted.  
  
He could feel Rin shifting above him. Craning his neck to try and make out what Sousuke kept inside his drawer. Large hands dove deeper into the drawer. "What are you digging around in there for?"  
  
"The key, I told you."  
  
"Do I want to know why you keep it in there like that?"  
  
"Y'never know when things might get kinky is all..." Sousuke said the words in a tone bordering on deadpan. Rin couldn't help or resist the snort of laughter that bubbled out of him. Sousuke had finally found the key and he made quick work of the handcuffs. He unlocked them and set them to the side. The chain gave one last sensual rattle as it slid over the hard wooded surface of the nightstand.  
  
"What else do you have hidden in there?" Rin ventured, leaning over to shove his hand down inside of the drawer. He expected to feel all sorts of kinky things, only to feel disappointment. He couldn't even find a decent bottle of lube.  
  
"I told you, I just moved into this apartment. I don't have everything unpacked yet."  
  
"Does that mean you have something planned for this drawer for later?"  
  
"Maybe." Sousuke spoke in a mysterious tone, earning a soft sock to the arm from Rin. He caught the redhead's hand as it began to retreat away, bringing it to his lips to kiss at Rin's knuckles. "How do you want me?"  
  
"As you are." Rin's voice was calm, but Sousuke could hear an edge of embarrassment to it. He knew that his friend was still feeling unsure about the situation. "Next time I'll have you the other way around, your face smashed into the sheets."  
  
"We'll have to use the handcuffs when you do it that way."  
  
Rin didn't seem to have anything in reply to that, but Sousuke could swear that he heard the smaller man gasp. He supposed that he should feel some shame, but he just didn't have it in him. He had spent the last four years of his life working hard in the academy. He had stuck to a rigid schedule of all work and almost no play. Now that he had graduated, all bets were off. He was ready to finally cut loose and enjoy himself a little.  
  
"You sure have changed." Rin trailed a finger down Sousuke's chest, his voice almost wistful as he spoke. "It's like that first time talking to you at Samezuka all over again. Seeing you after so many years, I was sure that you would be a different person. You were, but at the core you'll always be Sousuke. I kind of feel like that now, only you've changed even more this time."  
  
"It's like you said, Rin... I will always be the same person I've always been." Sousuke reached a hand up to rest it on the side of Rin's face. He smiled when the man turned his head some to nuzzle into his palm. "I feel the same way about you. You've returned from Australia again, but this time you've come back as an Olympic swimmer. You've finally reached that bar that you set so high for yourself."  
  
"Idiot... Don't get all sentimental on me."  
  
"You're the one getting sentimental." Sousuke let out a soft huff of laughter, running his fingers back through Rin's hair. His arm was  pushed away, as Rin reached back to gather his hair together in a ponytail. He used his teeth to pull a hair-tie off his wrist to tie back his hair with. "You really grew your hair out."  
  
"It's only like this during the off season. When I go in for competitions I get Haru to take me to get it trimmed."  
  
"Ah, so you and Nanase still hang out together."  
  
"Of course we do." Rin said the words nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Sousuke said the words with sincerity and their meaning reached Rin, he smiled. He would have said more, but the swift roll of Rin's hips pushed the air out of his lungs. Lithe fingers fell on the buttons of Sousuke's uniform shirt. He worked the buttons off until the shirt came open.  
  
Sousuke remained silent, as Rin's fingers ran up to his right shoulder. He traced the length of a pale white scar, all that remained of an experimental surgery. Sousuke had opted for it in an attempt to repair his shoulder. The end result had been a moderate success, though Sousuke would likely have to retire early. The predicted early onset of muscle degeneration and pain would end his career.  
  
Giving his hips another smooth roll, Rin leaned over and placed his lips over the scar. One hand began to trace an invisible path down Sousuke's chest and stomach. It stopped to pop the button on Sousuke's pants and undo his zipper, before dipping up under the material.  
  
Sousuke held his breath as Rin's hand worked it's way inside, and he was only able to breath again once the red head had grasped his badly neglected cock. Rin's fingers encircled what they could, while his thumb snaked up to smooth away the precum that had formed at the top.  
  
"Rin, g'off a second so I can undress." Sousuke was feeling impatient, it had been too long since he had let off any steam. The anticipation was killing him.  
  
"Fine, but only because I need to get something." Rin rolled off the larger man. Ho got up so he could walk across the room to find something he had been keeping in his pants pocket. Sousuke watched him as he worked his shirt and pants off to the floor. Teal eyes had adjusted enough that he could make out Rin's figure, ghostly white.  
  
Rin was all muscle, even in the dim lighting Sousuke could tell that much. His intense training for the Olympics had toned him completely. His shoulders seemed a bit more broad, legs and arms sharp and strung tight over his frame. It was a bit much for Sousuke. He had allowed his hand to travel down his body to stroke himself. To relieve some of the building pressure.  
  
"Since you seem to have all yours packed up. I brought some." Rin returned to the bed, smacking Sousuke's hand away from himself. Hr waved a bottle of lube in the air.  
  
"Now I know you had this all planned out." Sousuke pushed himself into a more comfortable position on the bed. He made more room for Rin as he climbed back onto the mattress.  
  
"It's not that, I didn't know what to expect when I got here." Rin unceremoniously pushed Sousuke's legs apart and settled himself between them. He began to roll the bottle between his hands to heat it up some. "I actually thought you might refuse me altogether. I had to come prepared just in case."  
  
"Can't say I'm not impressed. I didn't think that far ahead."  
  
"See, that's the difference between you and me..." Rin's sharp teeth caught the light trying to shine in from outside, bone white in the darkness. They were only visible for a heartbeat before they clamped down on the inside of Sousuke's thigh. The larger man jumped in surprise, his hand shooting down to grip and pull at some of Ren's hair. The red head pulled back wiping what Sousuke was sure was blood, from the corner of his mouth. "I always come prepared for anything."  
  
Sousuke opened his mouth to retort, but Rin had gone down again. This time wrapping his mouth around the head of the dark hair's man's cock. He hummed low in his throat as he slid down further, taking as much of Sousuke into his mouth as he could manage. A hand, slicked up with lube, wrapped around what remained and began to move. The pace matched Ren's head as he moved both up and down.  
  
A surprised moan built up in Sousuke's throat, and his hands fell against the bed. His fingers grasped at the sheets for something to hold onto. Sousuke thought that Rin could see how close he was already. If the red head kept doing what he was doing, the larger man was going to lose it before they started.  
  
Sousuke's hips jerked of their own accord, and his cock twitched threateningly inside Rin's mouth. He wanted to warn the red head, but his head was like static and he couldn't form the words. He sucked in a sharp gasp of air, blood rushing south, nearly there-...  
  
"Sousuke, calm down." Rin pulled away completely. This cut Sousuke off mid-moan, turning it into a noise of protest. His chest heaved from his heavy breathing. When he glanced up at Rin, his vision seemed almost hazy. "You're that turned on from me just using my mouth?"  
  
"I've been living in a dorm for the past two years. It isn't like I had time or privacy to take care of that sort of stuff." Sousuke's face was hot with both arousal and irritation. From the look on Rin's face, he was enjoying it. Rin whistled in surprise, pushing his bangs back once again. The stubborn strands seemed determined to stay down.  
  
"Two years?"  
  
"Well it's not like I was celibate the whole time, but I didn't do as much as I would have liked to."  
  
"I'll make up for it." Rin assured Sousuke, pushing the larger man's knees apart again. A warm and slick finger dipped down to run back and forth over Sousuke's entrance. Once again the dark haired man was seeing stars in front of his eyes.  
  
Sousuke's body was all too willing to let Rin have his way. It gave easily on both the first and second finger. Offering only minimal resistance after the third. The red head's long fingers worked Sousuke open. Mapping out all the good places to touch and press. He delved deeper until he found exactly what he was looking for.  
  
Sousuke clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his unintentional cry. His hips gave an especially sharp jerk, as Rin's fingers pressed down against his prostate. Red eyes and teal met somewhere in the middle.  
  
"Sou-..." Rin started to speak, but the words got caught in his throat. He began to pull his fingers out. Sousuke tried to ignore how disappointing that felt, focusing on keeping his breathing even instead. He watched as Rin pulled his hand back and used both of his palms to spread lube along his length.  
  
Tilting his head back, bottom lip stuck up between his teeth, Rin began to  work one of his hands over himself. The other one snaking down to cup at his balls. Sousuke watched him for a moment, entrance and amazed. The show was having an effect on the taller man and he couldn't let it continue.  
  
Strong hands caught Rin by the forearms. It brought the red head's attention back to him. Sousuke hooked his legs around Rin's waist, hips rising in invitation. The smaller man's hands caught Sousuke's waist, holding them tight. He started to rut up against Sousuke, the heads of their cocks brushing.  
  
"A promise is a promise." Sousuke reminded him, and that was all Rin needed to hear.  
  
One of Rin's hands left his hips. Sousuke could feel the head of Rin's cock pressing him open. It was slick and hot against his entrance. He pressed encouragingly against Rin's lower back with the heels of his feet. With a smooth thrust of his hips, Rin began to sink inside. The residual pain was brief and fleetin. Rin took Sousuke all the way to the hilt, until his hips were snug against Sousuke's ass.  
  
"Fuck..." Sousuke hissed the word, brushing his fingers back through his hair. Rin caught hold of his hand, bringing it up to press a light kiss to Sousuke's knuckles. The taller man began to run his thumb back and forth over the sharp bones just under Rin's eye. The red head was trying to keep composed, but the moisture inside his eyes reflected the dim light.  
  
Neither of them could bring themselves to say it, but the words 'I've missed you' hung in the air like smoke over a fire. All at once something painful and raw began to ache inside of Sousuke's chest. It left him feeling breathless. How long would it be before they could meet up like this again? Months? Years? Both of them had found dreams to chase after. He was going North and Rin was going South.  
  
"I'm proud of you." Rin's voice caught the broody brunette and pulled him from his thoughts. "You're amazing, you know that?"  
  
"Don't sell yourself short." Sousuke cocked his head to the side towards a bookcase. "Up there on the top shelf's a binder. It's got all kinds of articles and stuff about your swimming career. You've set new records all over the place. You're amazing."  
  
"It's embarrassing that you keep all that stuff!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sousuke rolled his head back and looked up at Rin, a half smile on his face. "It's just my way of keeping you close."  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm dead or something." Rin snorted, glancing off to the side as his body painted his face and the tops of his ears red.  
  
Sousuke slid his hand around to catch the back of the other man's head. He pulled him down to place a firm kiss against Rin's pouty mouth. It caused Rin to shift inside him some. Sousuke's moan brought both of them back to the task at hand. Rin sat himself back up and pushed Sousuke's thighs further apart. He pulled nearly all the way out, holding his hips still for a moment to tease Sousuke. When he pushed back in, the taller man's back arched. An unintended reflex to the steady rhythm that the smaller man was building up to.  
  
"You seem pretty experienced." Sousuke panted the words. His nails dug into the sheets to try and steady himself.  
  
"Yeah, well, Haru and I spend a lot of time traveling and staying in hotels." Rin's sharp teeth became visible as a sneering smirk spread over his face. It was a response to the look of annoyance on Sousuke's face at the mention of Haruka. "Does that make you jealous?"  
  
"Kinda... I'm thinking more about how Makoto is going to feel."  
  
"Who?" Rin's hips came to a near dead stop, leaving him buried deep inside Sousuke, who growled in irritation.  
  
"Tachibana Makoto. Remember?"  
  
"No, I know who you mean. It's just... When did you start calling him ny his first name?" Rin tilted his head to the side, as Sousuke floundered to explain. Memories of his time in the academy flashed behind his eyes. Late night meetings with Makoto in the academy's fitness room. The two of them had met up there several times, while the other students had slept. "You seem experienced being being on bottom. Is there something I should know?"  
  
"I told you before, I wasn't on a sex binge." Sousuke half expected for the words to upset Rin. In a true testament to their friendship, the red headed swimmer began to smirk. "And the Tachibana thing isn't a big deal. He and I were just housed in the same dorm while we were at the academy, so I got to know him a bit better. That's all."  
  
"He's back to being 'Tachibana' now?" Rin purred the words, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Sousuke waited for the other man to press the issue, but to his relief Rin let it drop. When he looked back up, he could see to see how suddenly desperate the smaller man looked. He was gripping, rather uselessly, at Sousuke's hips as he attempted to regain the pace he had set for himself earlier.  
  
"Just relax. You're thinking too much." Sousuke murmured, laughing somewhat wryly to himself. Rin wasn't as experienced as he had originally thought.  
  
Sousuke caught a hold of the other man's ponytail, still amazed by it's length. He brought their mouths together again. He held Rin there until he was sure that he had cleared the swimmer's mind of distractions. The two of them began to move in sync with one another. Rin thrusting and Sousuke meeting those thrusts.  
  
The quiet apartment became filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin. Filled with heavy breathing, and desperate noises of pleasure. Rin was vocal, overwhelmed by the feeling of being buried inside Sousuke's tight heat. It amused and endeared Sousuke to hear his name falling from Rin's lips. It was a prayer of desperation, something that the red head couldn't help.  
  
"Sou-..." The smaller man's voice had taken on an almost hysterical edge, and Sousuke could tell he was close. Rin's grip on the brunette's hips was growing slack. His thrusts were becoming disjointed and jerky.  
  
"I know. Me too." Sousuke sighed the words. He regretted that things were coming to an end so soon. He took a hold of Rin's hands. He guided one down to wrap around his leaking cock, and the other to rest on the side of his face. He turned to the side so that he could kiss at Rin's wrist. "Finish what you started."  
  
Nodding, Rin began to piston his hips with purpose. His fingers curled possessively around Sousuke's face. His other hand worked on Sousuke's length. Sousuke bit back a moan, feeling his release working it's way through his body. His nerves were being strung tight. He needed only release the tight wire from between his fingers, and it was all over.  
  
"Sousuke." Rin's voice was calm, catching the taller man off guard. He turned his attention up to look at the other's lust blown eyes. The red irises like a ring of fire around Rin's dilated inky pupils. Rin bit his lip and sucked in a sharp breath of air. He buried himself deep inside Sousuke as his orgasm ran through him and he released inside the taller man.  
  
Teal eyes watched in wonder, as things seemed to move a bit slower. It allowed him to catch onto details he would have otherwise missed. He could see the way Rin's face looked, awash in a sea of pleasure. His sharp teeth unintentionally clenching together to drawing blood from his lip.  He savored the way that the other man's muscled flexed and moved under his skin. Sousuke placed a hand over Rin's hand, able to feel the other's frantic pulse.  
  
Sousuke let his eyes slip shut, finally pushed over the edge, his body free falling.  
  
He didn't come back to himself right away, drifting in a lazy haze between sleep and the rapturous afterglow. He wasn't aware of much. He could hear his own breathing. Feel Rin's hands on his face and the kisses that the red head was peppering his face with. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, on and on until Sousuke could delay it no more.  
  
He opened his eyes, weighted as they were, startled to find his apartment bathed in early morning light. Rin was laying next to him, head on Sousuke's chest. He lay curled up in a tight ball and tucked in against the taller man's torso. Sousuke lifted an arm out from under the blanket and draped it around Rin. He messaged his hand between the red head's shoulders.  
  
"We've got to make a new one now..." Rin mumbled, sounding like he was still halfway asleep.  
  
"Mmm?" Was Sousuke's dignified response. He wasn't ready to let go of the comfortable silence.  
  
"A new promise. A new goal."  
  
"I guess we do." Sousuke thought for a while, the sun growing steadily brighter. "Alright... I think I've got it. We'll see who can get there first, you your first Olympic metal, and me my first promotion."  
  
"Sounds fair." Rin snorted in amusement, opening his eyes to look blearily up at Sousuke. "What should be the prize?"  
  
"If you win, I'll come spend a couple days with you down in Australia to celebrate. We'll do whatever you want to do."  
  
"Alright, and if you win?"  
  
"I'll use the money from my promotion and move down to Australia to be closer to you." Sousuke said the words quietly, still a little unsure about them. "You'll be down there training, right?"  
  
"Won't that be kind of counter productive? Working to get that promotion just to turn it down?" Rin sat up, a mixture of confusion and frustration on his face.  
  
"It's not the promotion that I want, Rin... If I can get a promotion, then I'll be able to save up enough that I can move down there and have money to float off of until I can find a job there. What if I put in for a transfer? I might be able to get one if I get the right kind of promotion."  
  
"That's a pretty big 'what if'."  
  
"My goals have changed, but my determination is still the same." Sousuke combed his fingers through Rin's hair, trying to soothe the red head. "If you want something, you have to go for it, that's what you taught me."  
  
"That what you got out of all those lectures I gave you back in high school?" Rin's attitude was still flaring up, but Sousuke could see the softness starting to creep back into his eyes again. "You'd really move to Australia?"  
  
"Yeah, if I could be closer to you, I'd do it."  
  
"You're so stupid." Leaning over to kiss Sousuke's forehead, Rin sat up and stretched. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I've got to meet up with Gou and my mom later. I'm going to use your shower, okay?"  
  
"Go for it. Should we plan something for later tonight?" Sousuke had snuggled back down in bed, determined to sleep in a bit more.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you. Get some rest and I'll see you later."  
  
"Sounds good." Sousuke glanced up at Rin, admiring the red head's backside as he stood up from the bed. He was about to shut his eyes to go back to sleep when his eyes caught sight of something interesting. "What's that?!"  
  
"What's what?" Rin glanced over his shoulder at Sousuke. The taller man threw back the covers and crawled across the bed. He hooked an arm around Rin's waist to keep him from getting away. Realization must have dawned on the smaller man, because he began to struggle, his face flushing. "It's nothing! Just a stupid tattoo I got a long time ago."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Nothing! Sousuke let go!" Nothing turned out to be 'Sharkbait'. The tattoo was in fancy script, placed neatly across the left half of Rin's backside. Sousuke released the red head and fell back onto the bed, laughing wildly. "Shut up! I was drunk when I got it!"  
  
"Whatever you say Sharkbait~"  
  
"Forget you! Don't bother moving to Australia!" Flustered and angry, Rin continued on his way towards the bathroom. Sousuke sprung from the bed after him, catching up in a few long strides. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the back of the smaller man's head. Burying his face in Rin's hair, he inhaled the other's scent.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"You don't have to lie."  
  
"It's funny, but it suits you." Sousuke's soft tone seemed to appease Rin. He reached a hand back to ruffle the dark spikes on the top of the brunette's head.  
  
"I didn't mean it... I do want you to move to Australia." Rin's voice was soft and unsure, his head hanging forward. "Instead of making a bet, how about you just get that promotion? Maybe you can do it in time to see me win my first gold metal."  
  
"Alright." Sousuke leaned over to place a light kiss on the back of Rin's neck. "Want to shower together?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get the water going."  
  
"I'll be right in."  
  
Rin went into the bathroom and Sousuke watched him go. He was unable to fend off another amused smile over Rin's tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> You totally know Rin would have that tattoo.


End file.
